New Year's Resolution
by White Meteor
Summary: *oneshot* Rukawa's POV on New Years


Disclaimers: The characters do not belong to me but Inoue Takehiko *sigh*

A/N: It's Kaede-kun's b-day!! And since he's one of my fav characters. I, of course, got to write a fic about him to help him celebrate!

****

New Year's Resolution

I rang the door bell. Ayako answered, "Rukawa-kun, you came after all. Please come in. You're pretty late, ne? Everyone's here already."

"I just woke up, Ayako-sempai," I muttered.

She laughed, "It's almost midnight and you just woke up?"

I walked in and saw that everyone was there talking, dancing, singing, playing video games. I went and sat down on the couch.

I always hated New Years. I hated it because it always made me reflect about the year and those thoughts were usually depressing, but mainly, I hated it because it was my birthday.

_Every kid celebrates their birthday with their friends and family, right? Wrong. Not me. My parents were always busy doing stuff overseas. Business they say. They left me with my nanny, this 70 year old woman, who only sleep and made me eat these mushy crap. I never eaten a real birthday cake or celebrated my birthday with any friends, or anyone for that matter. At least not that I can remember._

The fact that my birthday was on January 1st only made it worst. All these people celebrating, but it wasn't with me. It always made me feel so lonely. New years countdown, kissing. It all depresses me. I was always trapped at home, unable to go out. All I can do is watch t.v. and look at all those happy people rejoicing. Sometimes I can't even do that because my nanny would complain about how noisy the t.v. was or how I should be sleeping.

"Ha. Kitsune if you came to sleep you should've stayed at home," Hanamichi said.

"Baka. Who said I'm sleeping?"

"Teme?! How dare you call the tensai a baka!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" his friends chanted egging him on.

'Bakas. All bakas,' I thought ignoring them.

I got rid of my nanny was I was 13 since I took care of her more than she took care of me. The sad thing was, I actually missed that toothless woman. Sure she didn't do much for me but at least with her there I wasn't alone in the house. Being alone, that was the worst thing. It was so silent in that house. So dead.

Since I was 7 I only had one New Year's Resolution: To make friends. But it was impossible since I had such a strict schedule. School, basketball, home, homework, sleep. My mother said I should concentrate on my education. She only allowed me to play basketball because it would help me get into a good school if I got extracurricular activities on my school record. So my nanny would pick me up immediately after basketball practise. I hated it! Why?! Why can everyone else play but I got to study and stay home? 

You'd think I'd grow to hate school, right? Wrong again. I don't hate school. I love school. It's the only place I can be with other people, interact with other people, not be alone. But it was impossible to make friends. Who would want to be friends with someone that you can't hang out with, someone that can't go to your house and play? But that's why I love basketball. I made connections there. People actually know I'm alive. People actually know who I am. I'm not a nobody, a shadow in the background.

But this year it was different. I have a new New Year's Resolution.

"10...9...8..." people around me cried.

I didn't shout with them but in my mind I was counting down with them, '7...6...5...4...3...2...1...'

"Happy New Years!!"

_My New Years Resolution for this year: To win IH. Why did my resolution changed? It's very simple because…_

"Rukawa we're very glad you came because we got a present for you," Ayako said holding out a box interrupting my train or thought.

I was surprised, "Why?"

"Because today is your birthday, silly. We all chipped in," Ayako said.

"No, I didn't," Hanamichi protested.

"He provided the wrapping paper," Youhei said.

"No wonder it looks so ugly," I said softly, 'all lumpy, wrinkled and say's _To: Baka Kitsune_.'

"What did you say Kitsune? You criticizing the tensai's wrapping skills?"

I felt so touched, I forgot to respond with an insult. The first gift someone brought me. An actually gift not like the stuff his parents brought him. Stuff used to say _there we remembered your birthday. Don't bother or whine to us. _Stuff he found useless and was brought without consideration.

"Rukawa are you about to cry? Your eyes look moist," Ryota said.

'Do'aho,' I thought wanting to punch him for pointing that out.

"Crybaby Kitsune!" Hanamichi said laughing.

"Baka," I said softly pushing back the tears, after all I had my dignity I wasn't going to cry in front of these bakas, I didn't want to be laughed at for the rest of my life.

But I did feel a need to show my gratitude and say what I felt in my heart, "Arigatou minna-san."

_Because I already made friends with this huge group of baka. Sure they're bakas, but they have to be if they're willing to be friends with me._

****

The End

A/N: What do you guys think? Is it Rukawa? See it wasn't depressing now was it. Pleeeeeease review! Arigatou. And…

Happy

New

Years!!


End file.
